Pianos
by monko25
Summary: Camp Rock. He likes pianos a lot now. Maybe it's because this Mitchie girl likes pianos too. Or maybe it's because he likes this Mitchie girl. ShanexMitchie Smitchie
1. Part I

Fanfiction was being mean last night, so I couldn't post this.

Meh…This was horrible…And short…And pointless…Enjoy it as much as you can.

Summary: Camp Rock. He likes pianos a lot now. Maybe it's because this Mitchie girl likes pianos too. Or maybe it's because he likes this Mitchie girl. ShanexMitchie Smitchie

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Pianos

**S**he loved the piano. She loved the smooth ivory keys that felt cold when she started playing. The beautiful sounds it would make. Being near a piano would make her feel whole. She would place her hands on the keys and create music. She was glad that there was a piano here at camp. She had a keyboard back home, but that was much different. Keyboards were fake, pianos made real sounds.

Sometimes, when she was not washing the dishes, she would go to this lonely piano room and sit down. Sometimes she played, and sometimes she would just look at the piano. It may seem strange that she does this, but music was her life.

She started playing softly on the keys. She was getting lost in the music, when she heard the door open. She froze. What if it was Tess and her groupies? She wasn't allowed to be active in any of the camp activities. Would they tell on her? Duh, it's Tess. But she didn't want them to take away her chance to play music.

"Don't worry, no one's stopping you." She sighed with relief hearing that it wasn't Tess or Ella or Peggy.

That moment of relief soon disappeared once she realized that it was SHANE GRAY that walked in. Crap. He knew she wasn't allowed to be in here. And knowing things about him from the news, she was sure that he was going to tell.

She turned and faced him, her eyes in the shape of saucers. "I-It's not what it looks like!" she pulled her hands away from the keys as if it was on fire. "I-I just wanted to see the piano!" she stuttered.

She shut her eyes waiting for an outburst. She read in a magazine one time that Shane was bipolar, but that was just a rumor.

Instead of yelling and screaming at her, he laughed. Her eyes snapped opened and she blushed. She didn't like the fact she embarrassed herself and was being laughed at by Shane Gray.

He walked towards the bench and leaned against the piano in a way that she blushed for an entirely different reason.

Snap out of it Mitchie. Remember, this guy is a conceited jerk. Remember. Remember!

"Why would I stop you? That was really good? What song was it?"

Her mouth hung stupidly as Shane smiled.

No Mitchie! It's a trap! He's trying to suck you into his charm.

"Why?" she questioned raising an eyebrow. Why was Shane here anyway?

He shrugged his shoulders with that smile still on his lips. "I guess I think I heard that song somewhere."

"Oh."

Mitchie started looking at the keys again. Each key. She looked back at Shane who was staring into space. Maybe she should ask him why is he here.

"What are you doing here?" blurted Mitchie.

Shane blinked and looked at Mitchie. Why was he here? Was it because of that girl he heard? Who knows? "I'm not sure," stated simply. He wasn't even sure himself. He looked down at Mitchie. "Why are you here?"

Mitchie smiled faintly. "Cause I love the piano."

Love a piano? How can you love a piano? Shane thought. Then again, he knows how that feels. He loves his guitar.

"Mitchie, right?" Mitchie was caught off guard. Shane knew her name. Wow.

"Yeah," she looked surprisingly at him.

"Cool. I've never heard of a person named Mitchie. It's nice."

Shane Gray knew her name and said her name was nice. Double wow.

Mitchie felt a smiled making it's way onto her lips for the first time since she found out she couldn't do any camp activates. "Well, the name Shane isn't so bad too."

Shane grinned back. "So, Mitchie, what was that lovely song you played for me earlier?"

Mitchie snorted. "Right I played that song for you."

"Of course, I know you did. It was great, like me," joked Shane.

"Right…" Mitchie said rolling her eyes swinging her legs on the chair she was sitting in.

Silence covered the room. Shane stared at Mitchie. He thought she looked cute swinging her legs and looking innocent like she was. She had a tiny, faint smile. He could tell she was a nervous person because she bit her lip every few seconds and she hid her face with her bangs. He defiantly knew she wanted to blend in with the crowd. But he also knew that she could be a great person to be around.

"Did you come here to play the piano?" he was taken away from his thoughts from the girl in front of him.

"Oh, no. You could continue playing if you want."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm done." She stood up, but Shane didn't want her to go.

"Oh. Okay." He shuffled towards Mitchie and sat down on the bench that was once occupied by her. "I'll see ya, Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled. "Yeah, I hope I run into you again, Shane." She looked at her watch and gasped. "I gotta go, bye!" With those final words, Mitchie dashed out of the room and left Shane all alone with the piano.

Shane sighed and propped one elbow on the top of the piano and pressed a key down. It echoed through out the room.

He likes pianos a lot now. Maybe it's because this Mitchie girl likes pianos too. Or maybe it's because he likes this Mitchie girl.

Who knows?

* * *

Let me know what you think. I have another Camp Rock fic that I'm working on, so watch out for that. And yes, I think Shane's a little OOC.

I beg you, review!

Je ne!

Monko25


	2. Part II

So…I know I said that this was going to be a one-shot, but inspiration struck me. Obviously it's AU, since I wrote the first part a whole month before Camp Rock first aired. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Part II

**H**e came every single day just to see if she came back. And she did. Every day, at around eleven o'clock in the morning, she would just enter the mess hall and softly play on the piano. It was a little weird for him. He was stalking this girl he hardly had contact with. But he couldn't help it. Something about her caught his attention.

He watched her play from behind the window of the mess hall. He hid behind the bushes so he wouldn't get noticed. He didn't want to look like a creep just watching her.

He couldn't help but wonder that the same song she kept playing sounded familiar.

_It's probably nothing._

He shifted a little causing the bushes to rattle. She looked up a little worried.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she asked uneasily. She got up from the piano bench and walked over to the window he was hiding at. She peered in the bush and saw him. "Shane?"

He silently cursed to himself. "Hey." He carefully got up from the bush, cursing as a twig got stuck in his head. Because we all know Shane Gray hates when he's hair is ruined.

She had an adorable, confused, innocent look on her face. Shane felt his scowl turn into a smile. "What are you doing hiding behind that bush?"

He panicked. What should he say? 'Oh hey Mitchie! You know, I'm just stalking you!' No way. Defiantly something Shane Gray would not say.

"Oh, uh…You know, running from those fan girls," he stated coolly.

_Nice cover, Shane, nice cover._

She gave him a skeptical look and looked out the window. "I don't see anyone."

"That's because they left before you saw me," he added quickly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure. So what's the real reason why you're here?"

"Well…" he looked around the mess hall and spotted the piano. "I wanted to know if you could teach me piano."

She was a little taken back about his offer. Shane Gray asking her, Mitchie Torres, loner with one friend back home, to teach him, super famous rock star that could get anything he wanted, how to play piano?

"Uh…" she stuttered.

"It's just you seem like a really good piano player and I always wanted to learn."

_Liar. Since when did I like the piano?_

_Since you found out she likes pianos._

Mitchie felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Oh no. I'm not really good…"

Shane smiled at her modesty. There are not a lot of girls out there that were modest. "Of course not! You're really good. Especially that song you were playing earlier. It was amazing."

She smiled as she turned redder. "I thought that you said you were running away from those fan girls."

He froze. "Uh…"

Her tiny smile spread into a giant grin. "You were spying on me, weren't you?"

"What! No! Why would I spy on someone? If you hadn't noticed, I'm SHANE GRAY. People spy on me," he argued.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at his egotistic ways. "Sure. All you have to do is admit that you were spying on me and I'll teach you piano."

He opened his mouth.

_Just swallow your pride. She'll teach you piano and that means you could hang out with her more._

"Fine. I was spying on you. Happy?" he stated smiling as Mitchie's grin reached from ear to ear.

"A little," she looked at her watch like last time and frowned a bit. "Look I—"

"Gotta go," he finished. She smiled slightly.

"Right. So uh…catch ya later?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled. "Yeah later."

She nodded her head and walked passed him and out the door. Shane wasn't sure why she was always leaving, but he didn't really care.

He was growing to like pianos even more as he got to know Mitchie.

* * *

Blah…This sucked. Sorry. I was thinking about writing another chapter, like make this into a three-shot, but eh…whatever you guys want.

Just tell me in your review that it sucked. Please. I don't have a lot of inspiration to things so I'm sorry if it's terrible…

Tell me what you think, even if it was horrible.

Je ne!

Monko25

:3


End file.
